Amorphous Bathroom
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Hypothèse sur une certaine rencontre fortuite dans la salle de bain de la base. 8059 lemon.


Disclaimer : Les disclaimers puent.

Pairing : 8059 , ou mon éternel et adoré (voire vénéré !) Yamamoto x Gokudera.

Musique : Megurine Luka & Kagamine Len - Amorphous

Note : Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot sur mes deux favoris que j'avais écris il y a assez longtemps à cause d'une certaine scène du début de l'épisode 100 , qui m'avait beaucoup interpellée .. Je parle bien sûr de cette étrange rencontre fortuite dans la salle de bain de la base ! Bref , mon imagination débordante ayant fait le reste , mon hypothèse intégrale classée R-18 (_hum_) se trouve dans le texte. J'ai pris la liberté de modifié l'heure qui je pense est beaucoup trop tardive , et d'autres petits détails. Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Longue vie au YamaGoku !

* * *

_09:58 pm._

La soirée était déjà bien avancée , dans la vaste et quiète bibliothèque de la base secrète des Vongola. Leur QG souterrain , paré à toutes attaques , n'était pas seulement regorgé de spacieuses salles d'entrainements toutes plus solides les unes que les autres , il y avait aussi des endroits où chacun pouvait venir quérir un peu de repos mental. En particulier pour une certaine personne pour qui , dix ans plus tard , cette pièce littéraire fut spécialement construite , afin d'accroitre sa recherche de quiétude. Ce silence tranquille qui se retrouva toutefois soudainement brisé par un jurement , résonant lourdement dans le mutisme presque religieux s'y tenant depuis de longues heures.

Prostré négligemment à une table d'acajou brunie par les âges , cheveux gris perle négligemment rassemblés en une courte queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient ça et là de longues mèches rebelles , lunettes cerclées d'argent posées sur son nez fin , Gokudera Hayato pestait en louchant sur l'heure paresseusement affichée sur l'horloge du cabinet. Réparties autour de lui comme si une tornade était passée entre elles , une vingtaines de boites rouges , affublées de tête de mort dont certaines étant ouvertes et leurs contenu répartis en ordre bien défini devant le jeune italien , trônaient sur le bois sombre.

A moins d'une nuit de la bataille finale , il avait , enfin , terminé de résoudre le complexe système CIA laissé par son propre futur , mais il voulait encore y apporter la touche finale , celle qui faisait toute la différence lors d'un combat acharné. Mais il était déjà tard , et il était complètement exténué , ses neurones ayant carburés presque 24h sur 24 pour arriver à un résultat suffisant à son goût. Autre problématique , il avait eu assez de mal à réussir à se concentrer ces derniers jours. Ou plutôt , ses pensées restaient comme bloquées sur quelque chose qui n'aurait dû le travailler autant , voir ne jamais le faire cogiter ainsi ..

Reniflant alors pensivement son t-shirt , il fronça légèrement le nez. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal , après s'être perdu intensément dans ses réflexions , et dans la poussière des bouquins. Un soupir lascif passa outre ses lèvres ourlées à l'idée de l'eau chaude et savoureuse coulant librement sur sa peau fatiguée , ainsi que de l'odeur du gel parfumé à l'extrait de citron vert. Il pourrait alors enfin se détendre et faire le vide en profitant de sa toilette. Il rassembla lentement ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir en direction de la salle d'ablution.

Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux à cette heure déjà avancée , et il était curieux de voir la base , d'habitude si éveillée , aussi calme. Ses pas retentant doucement contre le sol de bitume , l'argenté laissa enfin les pensées refoulées par son ouvrage lui envahir librement l'esprit , sans toute fois vraiment le vouloir. Il fermait alors les yeux en se remémorant doucement. Il avait encore fait un de ces rêves cette nuit .. Un de ses délires complètement affolant qui le mettait généralement en scène avec _lui_.

_Ses grandes mains douces et chaudes. Son éternel sourire d'idiot sur le visage._

Et à la fin , il se réveillait , généralement en sursaut et manquant de se cogner la tête contre le lit du dessus , la sueur collant désagréablement son t-shirt sur sa peau moite , les joues rougies .. Et une certaine partie de son anatomie bien éveillée. Le garçon piqua un fard à ce souvenir , plus gêné que jamais il ne l'avait été. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de nuits qu'il rêvait de choses du même genre , sans interruption aucune.

Oui. Il rêvait de cela depuis leur première bataille côte à côte , et qui fut également leur première défaite ensemble. Depuis ce jour où ils avaient rencontré le Millefiore Gamma pour la première fois. Depuis l'instant où , pour la première fois , il avait osé lui tenir tête. Où il l'avait remit présentement à sa place , où il lui avait clairement tendu la main , lui demandant de cesser ses enfantillages et de lui ouvrir simplement son cœur ..

Depuis le moment où le Gardien de la Tempête avait enfin comprit que ses sentiments envers son homologue n'étaient pas formés que de cette haine farouche destinée à un rival .. Mais accompagnés de quelque chose de plus diffus , de plus étrange et de plus chaud encore.

Secouant nerveusement la tête , l'envie insinue d'une bouffée de nicotine le rongeant , il ne put néanmoins pas s'y résoudre , trop tiraillé par quelques idées furtives découlant de sa précédente cogitation. Pensées nomades le plongeant , lentement mais sûrement , vers un trop plein gouffre de déchéance , dont il aurait volontiers bien put se passer .. Il repensait à ces fois là , se tenant près de lui , à ces imperceptibles décharges électriques lorsque son corps frôlait le sien , du frisson un peu trop agréable lui remontant la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il lui parlait d'une voix un peu trop douce ..

Mais ces choses , toutes aussi plaisantes soient-elles , n'étaient pas forcément du meilleur goût. Car il ne fallait pas renier les choses , il était un garçon. Malgré sa carrure fine , ses airs fins et ses allures un peu androgyne , il restait un mâle. Or , lui aussi. Une telle relation n'était pas vraiment souhaitable. Surtout qu'il savait que cela n'était pas réciproque , et ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion. Et puis aussi , entre deux hommes ..

Il tentait de remettre maladroitement de l'ordre dans ses pensées , alors que des images plutôt osées le mettant en scène avec un certain joueur de baseball défilaient sans censure dans son esprit , accentuant de plus belle ses pommettes en feu et les mains moites. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle émotion auparavant. Il se sentait comme nu , exposé , démuni face à tout cela. Complètement dépassé par son ressentit et ses conséquences. Or , le fougueux italien n'était pas vraiment du genre à perdre son sang froid pour de telles choses .. Mais il doutait , hasardait trop .. et alors rien n'allait.

« Merde , mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? »

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues par un sifflotement presque incongru dans le silence nocturne. Le manieur d'explosif était déjà arrivé devant la salle des bains , qui était apparemment occupée à en croire le chant passant au travers de la porte coulissante. N'étant pas d'humeur , il y entra sans cérémonie , les yeux fermés d'agacement , préparant à dégager sans aucun autre ménagement celui qui serait présent dans la pièce.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux , il se stoppa net. Devant lui s'étalait peut-être la vision la plus attrayante qu'il n'avait jamais vue. L'argenté déglutit péniblement , tout en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son air renfrogné devant la vision sulfureuse , c'était dire , que lui exposait son adversaire. Les gouttelettes translucides coulant encore lentement le long de son torse nu , léchant avidement la peau halée , musclée à souhait ..

_Yamamoto Takeshi , les cheveux noir de jais encore humides. Sifflotant._

La tirade meurtrière que Gokudera avait préparé dans son esprit s'étouffa lentement dans sa gorge , remplacée par l'image du torse sublime du jeune manieur de katana. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits , il réussit tant bien que mal à détourner les yeux du garçon et à marcher jusqu'à lui , reprenant complètement son masque habituel de dédain avec une difficulté terrible. S'apercevant de la présence de l'autre gardien , le brun tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

- Oh Gokudera ! Ton entrainement est terminé ?

L'italien ne répondit pas directement. Trop occupé à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il battait tellement fort que le garçon avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe de sa cage thoracique , tel un oiseau affolé. Bordel. Jurant intérieurement face au frisson de plaisir qui avait parcourut ses reins lorsque l'autre avait prononcé son nom , il s'assit lourdement sur le banc , tout en évitant soigneusement les prunelles mouillées de cuivre posées sur lui.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper du tiens .. Si tu ne deviens pas rapidement opérationnel , tu mourras.

Un silence de plomb accueilli sa dernière parole , alors qu'au fond de lui même , le tempétueux jeune homme avait l'impression de chuter au fond d'un gouffre , tellement son ressentit semblait indescriptible. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. L'inquiétude. Ce sentiment qui le rongeait depuis toujours , signe avant coureur de l'amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il refusait toujours de s'avouer. Car peu importe se qu'il faisait , l'adolescent au yeux de menthe était sans cesse malade d'inquiétude envers cet idiot , qui ne faisait souvent rien pour arranger la situation.

« Car si jamais tu meurs .. »

Le Gardien de la Pluie le regardait sans rien dire un instant , ses grands yeux noisettes toujours fixés sur le garçon , rendu un peu hagard par ses paroles. Évidement , il savait lui aussi pertinemment bien les causes qui les avaient poussés , Tsuna et eux , à concevoir cette montée de niveau soudaine. Ils allaient devoir battre un ennemi puissant , peut-être trop puissant pour eux , dans le futile espoir de revenir dans le passé.

Car dans cette époque épouvantable , ce monde sombre dans lequel ils étaient arrivés sans en savoir la véritable cause , dans ce futur où ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup .. Combien avaient-ils de chance d'en revenir vivant , eux qui n'étaient encore que des adolescents ? Leurs espoirs de gagner ce combat étaient bien minces , et c'était en désespoir de cause qu'ils s'y étaient voués. Oui , le sabreur en avait pleinement conscience , mais il répondit néanmoins , avant de lui sourire en disant d'une voix frivole :

- On verra.

Le garçon au cheveux gris serra presque douloureusement les poings , l'intérieur de sa poitrine à présent complètement malmené , aussi chamboulé qu'un radeau dans les tumultes de l'océan. Comment être aussi insouciant , aussi stupide , négligeant .. Alors que lui , comme un pauvre imbécile , crevait littéralement de peur pour lui ? Les sourcils froncés , il redressa furieusement la tête avec cette moue furibonde qui lui était propre , en feulant comme un chat.

- Le gamin m'a dit que j'avais fini ..

Le fumeur eu un léger sursaut en remarquant le rougissement léger sur les joues de Yamamoto , alors qu'une impression d'égarement venait s'enrouler autour de son cœur. C'était quoi , cette tête qu'il lui tirait .. avait-il remarqué qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? La tête lui tournait doucement à cette idée , alors que le sentiment de chaleur trop bien connu lui remontait des pieds à la tête. Ce fichu crétin .. L'argenté détourna alors le regard en marmonnant pour cacher son trouble.

- Si Reborn-san le dit , ça doit être vrai ..

Il se pencha alors pour défaire ses lacets , effort surhumain pour l'empêcher également de continuer à fixer le basané de la sorte , ainsi que pour masquer l'inflammation de ses joues à ces pensées. Il fallait véritablement qu'il arrête de s'imaginer de pareilles chimères , frivoles bien qu'agréables , il devait toutefois le reconnaitre .. Et c'est d'ailleurs avec soulagement qu'il s'aperçut que son pantalon de toile n'était pas tendu incongrument.

- Et toi , Gokudera ?

Le jeune homme bronzé s'était soudainement rapproché de lui. D'un peu trop près. Le Gardien de la Tempête releva la tête , qui se trouvait être juste à hauteur de la ceinture de son ami. L'image déroutante de sa propre personne en train de lui ôter avec les dents et ses doigts fins pour poser ensuite les lèvres sur sa virilité vint à son esprit et lui fit comme une claque. Il l'écarta brusquement avec frayeur , le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Bien sur que j'ai fini ! Je n'aurais pas le droit d'être le Bras Droit du Dixième sinon !

Gokudera sourit alors , nerveusement , essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre une convenance avec l'humour. Le sable s'écoulant de ses chaussures lui donnait l'impression que ses poumons en faisaient de même. Il était légèrement haletant , et le sourire tendre que lui adressa alors son homologue ne fit rien pour améliorer la situation ..

- Tant mieux alors , ça me soulage ..

Le visage du japonais semblait exprimer un tout autre sentiment que sa joie habituelle à cet instant. L'argenté le fixait sans rien dire , le cœur battant toujours aussi désordonnément fort , tout comme une cacophonie de casseroles. Il résista à l'envie de porter une main à son torse , pour voir si cela n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination. Mais il avait simplement peur de se faire de fausses idées sur les intentions de l'autre.

- Qu'est .. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

La voix tremblant mollement , à l'idée que tout ses espoirs puissent partir en fumée , que tout ses désirs volent alors en éclats comme presque à chaque fois , les mains posées sur ses genoux , afin d'en éviter le flageolement , il attendit la réponse. Celle qui lui permettrait peut-être d'enfin se fixer , et d'arrêter de faire l'autruche devant tout cela.

- Et bien tu sais .. Le fait que tu t'inquiètes constamment pour moi est aussi valable dans mon cas.

Le brun riait étrangement , tournant à présent ses pommettes complètement rougies vers son casier afin d'y poser sa serviette écrue. Le fumeur en resta totalement bouche bée , à demi en train d'enlever son t-shirt. Reprenant ses esprits , il envoya balader le t-shirt sale derrière lui. Merde , qu'est-ce que ce crétin pensait faire en lui disant cela avec une telle face ? Gêné à souhait , il se protégea alors sous un masque de colère , comme à son habitude.

- Je .. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi , crétin de baseballeur !

C'est alors que Yamamoto choisi de se retourner en riant. La situation aurait pu continuer normalement si l'italien ne s'était pas dévêtu son haut. Le sportif aurait fini de se rhabiller tranquillement , son homologue attendant certes impatiemment qu'il sorte pour se dévêtir à son tour et prendre sa douche dans le calme , avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent le lendemain pour la bataille finale.

En théorie , tout aurait pu se dérouler de cette manière si les yeux cuivrés du japonais n'avaient été percutés de plein fouet par la vue du marbre fin constituant le buste de Gokudera. Tout aurait été différent si la simple vue de son acolyte ne l'avait remplit de ce sentiment de plus en plus puissant qu'il ressentait envers lui depuis le début. De ce désir à présent impétueux qui le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

_Si Yamamoto n'était pas amoureux de Gokudera , rien ne se serait passé._

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux adolescents restèrent une seconde qui parut durer des heures , la seconde la plus intense de leur vie où chacun se vit dans les yeux de l'autre , ébahit par cette soudaine compréhension , tendue , presque violente , où ils comprirent enfin tout deux , au même instant , la nature même de leurs sentiments.

Le Gardien de la Pluie fut le premier à agir. Fonçant presque sur le fumeur , il lui pris les poignets et le redressa. Le jeune italien se sentait trembler. L'autre s'avança vers lui , près , trop près , si près que Gokudera pouvait presque sentir le parfum chaud de son haleine , l'odeur de mangue mûre de sa peau. Comme dans un de ses putains de rêves.

C'est alors que le japonais posa ses grandes mains dans son dos nu et l'attira brutalement à lui , pour le prendre vigoureusement dans ses bras , enfouissant presque férocement son nez dans la chevelure argentée , respirant avidement le mélange doux-amer de cigarette et de café fort que dégageait l'adolescent.

Il avait finalement craqué. Combien de fois ne s'était-il réveillé en pleine nuit , humide , le fantasme utopique de ce parfum douloureusement imprimé dans son esprit ? Il n'avait pas la science infuse , pas d'expérience , rien de tout cela , mais il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments bien avant l'italien.

Oui , Yamamoto savait qu'il désirait son homologue de la Tempête depuis le premier jour , et ses sentiments pour lui ne cessaient de grandir , de s'accroitre jusqu'à l'étouffer. Un amour fougueux , libre et impossible. Voilà ce que le manieur de katana renfermait soigneusement sous son sourire et ses allures calmes et dégagées. Quelque chose plus brulant que la lave , aussi chaud que le soleil. Et qui ne demandait qu'à être partagé avec l'être qui provoquait ce séisme en lui.

Ce dernier , encore paralysé , était torturé entre deux contradictions. De une , il voulait s'échapper de ces bras fort , et partir loin , très loin. Mais la deuxième solution , la plus tentante , était simplement de s'abandonner , enfin , à ces fantasmes qui le poursuivaient , le harcelant , jusqu'aux plus profond de ces rêves. Qui n'arrêtaient pas de le tourmenter.

Le brun sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les mains délicates de Gokudera s'agripper doucement contre son dos , se plaquant encore plus contre lui. La sublime crinière argentée se releva , et il plongea alors son regard de cristal brulant dans les yeux du basané. Ces yeux de jade clairs criant de faim , d'envie , lui coupèrent le souffle. Sentir enfin ce corps fragile contre lui , cette personnalité zélatrice et brûlante pour lui et lui seul , lui faisait tourné la tête , lui bouillant le sang , le rendant dingue.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent enfin , se frôlèrent , s'habituant longuement l'une à l'autre , apprenant chacune la texture douce et sucrée de l'autre. S'enhardissant , leurs langues vinrent approfondir , se domptèrent , se trouvèrent , gémissantes. A bout de souffle , les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent un court instant. S'observant intensément l'un l'autre.

- On a intérêt à faire vite si jamais quelqu'un a l'idée de venir prendre un bain à cette heure-ci ..

Gokudera lui avait murmuré ceci dans l'oreille , d'un ton malicieux. Le Gardien de la Pluie se sentit complètement fondre. Son ami avait parfaitement accepté la situation , et tout comme à son habitude , voulait la diriger comme il l'entendait. Entremêlant ses doigts fins de pianiste dans ceux usés du joueur de base-ball , il le tira jusqu'à l'entrée des bains avec un air taquin sur son visage blanc.

Ils entrèrent sous le jet brulant de la douche encore à moitié habillés , riant , presque euphoriques , s'embrassant voracement , caressant la moindre passerelle offerte du corps de l'autre , leurs ventres si étroitement serrés que les gouttelettes ne pouvaient y circuler.

Leurs cœurs étaient légers , leur perception accrue , toutes leurs sensations semblaient augmentées comme s'ils avaient prit une double dose de crack. Ils se sentaient libres , libres d'être ensemble , libres de s'embrasser , libres de se faire l'amour dans une salle de bain de dix ans dans le futur , libres de s'aimer.

Ils finirent maladroitement de se dévêtir mutuellement , gémissant lorsque leurs peaux en éveil se frottaient , le souffle coupé , la tête bourdonnant , le sang bouillant. Yamamoto appuya doucement son nouvel amant contre le revêtement de la douche , caressant ses hanches , un peu chancelant. Les pommettes de l'autre étaient légèrement teintées de pourpre , couleur délicieuse d'une pomme bien mure.

Un sourire plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée , le manieur de katana entreprit avec une ardeur particulièrement élevée de dévorer le corps de Gokudera , qui soupirait langoureusement lorsque les mouvements de la langue de son partenaire descendaient de plus en plus rapidement vers son point d'excitation majeur.

L'argenté bloqua maladroitement de la main un cri d'extase lui échappant des lèvres lorsque Yamamoto atteignit enfin son bassin enflammé. Jouant de la langue sur la partie la plus sensible dans un rythme particulièrement lascif , il dirigea sa main libre vers les fesses de l'italien , avant de plonger un doigts en lui , ce qui lui arracha définitivement un gémissement sonore.

Calquant la fréquence de ses vas-et-viens à ceux de sa langue , Il fini enfin par le prendre en bouche. Sa victime étouffait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses cris de plaisir , la bouche appuyée contre son bras , alors que sa main libre caressait fébrilement la nuque de son amant. Et alors que sa situation devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable , il lui fit signe de se redresser , les yeux encore embrumés de plaisir , et embrassa tendrement le brun qui terminait sa besogne à la main tout en appréciant le tableau que lui offrait l'italien.

Et quel tableau en effet. Gokudera rejetait la tête en arrière , un air voluptueux et complètement indécent de sensualité s'épanouissant sur son visage parfait au fur et à mesure que la pression des doigts du baseballeur décérébré ne s'intensifiait sur sa verge , et qui était exposé sans gêne devant le Gardien de la Pluie , qui savourait totalement le fait de le voir sous sa totale emprise. Il grogna , son excitation inassouvie palpitant douloureusement.

Mais l'argenté lui aussi en avait assez d'attendre. Se sentant près , les jambes légèrement écartées , le dos déjà cambré pour l'accueillir , il plongea son regard d'eau glacée dans le regard chocolat chaud de Yamamoto , avant de l'embrasser doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard , le sportif le prenait dans un mouvement fluide contre la paroi de la douche , les jambes de l'italien s'enroulant fermement autour de sa taille musclée.

- Ha .. Ta .. Takeshi !

C'était paradisiaque , liquoreux , sublime. La sensation éblouissante de Yamamoto en lui , de sa chaleur dévorante eurent raison de l'italien en quelques coups de reins à peine , et il ne put se retenir de gémir dans un cri le prénom de l'être aimé , qui lui également , était à milles années lumières , et aurait presque oublié jusqu'à son nom sous l'étreinte furieuse qui lui était offerte.

Un tourbillon terrible , la collision de deux éléments déchainés , voilà à quoi s'apparentait ce qu'ils vivaient tout les deux. L'union farouche et inébranlable de la pluie et de la tempête , afin d'imploser en un véritable ouragan émotionnel. Leurs regards s'accrochant pour ne plus se lâcher , se noyant l'un dans l'autre , la clarté perçante dans un puits caramel sans fond , ils surent que cette étreinte n'était que le prélude d'une grande histoire , et qu'ils avaient chacun , trouvé la personne qui leur fallait.

Ils ne purent alors retenir leurs cris plus longtemps , et , l'orgasme approchant , ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pour étouffer leurs ultimes plaintes , l'un se répandant contre le ventre de l'autre , et ce dernier dans son corps.

Exténués , ils restèrent étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre un bon moment , avant que le brun ne se décolle doucement , pour ensuite passer du gel douche sur le corps lilial de son amant , le massant délicatement. Ils entreprirent alors de se savonner ensembles , heureux , comblés par cet amour donné. Gokudera lui vola un dernier baiser lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain , les joues encore rosies par le plaisir.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir sans se presser. Yamamoto avait passé un bras discret autour de la taille de son amant , avant d'apercevoir Sawada Tsunayoshi , leur boss respectif , et le mécanicien Giannini au loin. Gokudera se dégagea légèrement , non sans effleurer du bout des doigts la peau de la paume de l'autre. Ils se lancèrent alors une dernière œillade , complice , avant d'aller les saluer.


End file.
